UN DIA, UNA PAGINA
by Lore de Brower
Summary: como expresar el dolor que se lleva dentro, quizas un nuevo amor logre curar un corazon roto
1. Chapter 1

Un día, una pagina.

Capitulo I como puedo seguir adelante si el.

El día de hoy, ha pasado sin contratiempos, Albert, se preocupo mucho cuando me vio en la depre total ¿pero como no estarlo? Terry es mi vida, no puedo soportar que hayamos terminado, mi querido Albert saco una cita con una psicóloga, claro que eso a mi no me pareció nada bien, pero insistió tanto en que asistiera, que acabe por ir, debo agradecerle porque en realidad me hizo mucho bien, según Miriam, mi psicóloga, dice que tengo demasiado dolor guardado, y que si no lo libero, es como un cáncer que me ira invadiendo y que solo yo con mi voluntad podre salir de esta, pero, como hacerlo. Terry, Terry es … es… vaya, lo quiero con toda mi alma, maldito aquel día en que nos separamos, tan solo lo recuerdo y mis lagrimas empiezan a salir, creo que este diario acabara todo arrugado por mis lagrimas que se van a secar en sus hojas, Albert dice que no debo maldecir, pero como no hacerlo, ¿Por qué Tuvo que aparecer Susana en nuestras vidas? se que el me ama, que sufre lo mismo que yo, pero no puede romper su compromiso, hicimos un pacto de ser felices y yo no lo podre cumplir, y se que el tampoco, pero que podemos hacer, se podría decir que yo lo obligue a tomar esa decisión, si no fuera tan tonta, ahora estaríamos juntos ( suspiro) pero eso no será, maldición, ¿por qué debemos tener conciencia? Seria mas fácil si el mundo no nos importara, y dejemos que nuestro amor sea el único que mande, ¡cielos! Pero el no es así, por eso me enamore de él, y si yo fuera así, Albert se decepcionaría de mi, no puedo ser de esa manera, mis madre no me educo de esa manera ¡oh! Mama como me haces falta en estos momentos, porque te tuviste que ir, me dejaste tan sola, afortunadamente tengo a Albert , el ha sido toda mi fortaleza, no podría soportar otra perdida, desde que se fue a vivir con nosotras fue un apoyo para las dos, el me consoló cuando... cuando en el hospital, tus últimos días fueron un infierno, no podía soportar verte sufriendo de esa manera, me haces falta, me haces falta, tu partida, la de Terry. (lloro)

Creo que Albert tenia razón necesito ayuda para salir de esta, el chalar con Miriam ha sido un profundo alivio, que bien se siente cuando alguien te escucha, no te reprocha ni te cuestiona, solo te escucha, te comprende, y trata de solucionar tu problema….. ella me recomendó escribir todo lo que siento, la furia, el rencor, la impotencia, la desilusión, todo… le platique a mi querido Albert y el me regalo este diario, es un excelente amigo, si no fuera porque amo a Terry seguramente el ocuparía mi corazón, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, cualquiera se puede perder en ellos, y es un rompecorazones, mas de 10 andan loquitas, que se derriten por el, pero el es muy correcto, muy propio, serio, ¡que no pensara enamorarse? Hay chicas muy lindas que harían lo que fuera por ser su novia, cuando le pregunto, solo me responde, que después pensara en ello, que por el momento así esta bien, mmmmmmm es muy misterio, hasta ahora se que solo es "Albert" es extraño, nunca nos dijo su apellido, pero que importa, conocemos su corazón y ese es el que me interesa, tengo tan lindos momentos junto a el, (suspiro) me acompaño a sacar mi ficha para entrar a la universidad, después me soporto cuando los nervios me dominaban por saber si había sido admitida o no, los dos saltamos de alegría en plena calle, cuando me entere que me quede, el me dijo "querida pecosa, ahora si, seras toda una enfermera, por que se que lo lograras este es el primer escalón de una vida llena de logros y metas por cumplir" tengo presente cada una de sus palabras, me dan vuelta la cabeza, cuando siento que no lo lograre, solo llevo dos semestres y aunque es duro he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo.

Pero Albert, no lograre cumplir ser feliz, sin el, como lo hare, es mas hasta mis calificaciones han bajado, esto me ha sobrepasado ¿qué hare? ¿mami que hago? Desde donde quiera que estés ayúdame, Dios mío tu eres el único que me sacara de esta, te agradezco que me mandaste a Albert, te lo agradezco infinitamente, Miriam dice que deje atrás el dolor, que aunque es parte de nuestra vida, tenemos que sobrellevarlo, pero es tan difícil de llevar, y mas cuando su foto sale en los periódicos a todo momento, prendo cualquier canal en la tv y el tiene que salir, me alegro de que por fin esta triunfando, el conocer a Johnny, fue su salto a la fama, no dude nunca de su talento, iba todas las tardes con el a verlo ensayar en un viejo cuarto de triques en la casa de su amigo, el y su banda, son de lo mejor, además canta estupendo (lloro)

Aun recuerdo esa canción que me escribió, es su primer sencillo y es todo un hit como puedo olvidarlo, si todo me lo recuerda, ¿el pensara en mi? Estará en este momento, sufriendo como yo, aun recuerdo sus palabras, su promesa "cuando sea famoso, tu yo viajaremos en cada gira que tenga, serás mi amuleto para hacer lo mejor en el escenario, y serás mi inspiración en todas mis canciones, pecas, estoy escribiendo una canción, solo llevo una línea pero es tuya…." creo que ya no debo torturarme de esa manera…. Ya no quiero escribir absolutamente nada solo quiero estar en mi cama apretando la almohada y recordarlo, y así lograr dormir y no despertar…

Continuara…..


	2. un cambio

Hola, les traigo el capitulo 2 espero les guste, son capítulos muy cortitos y espero que no las enrede, espero dejen sus comentarios.

Capítulo II

Un cambio

Otro día termina, todo es igual vaya por mas que quiero distraerme lo único que viene a mi mente es la imagen de Terry, es tan guapo, y tan varonil, ¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de el si es en lo que pienso todo el día, mejor ya me voy a dormir o también esta noche acabare llenando de lagrimas mi diario, no tengo ánimos de escribir mas, no se si sea buena idea…

Hoy fue un día más animado, me la pase muy bien en la universidad, cuando llegue a la casa ya Albert había preparado la comida, le quedo deliciosa, tenia ya algún tiempo que no cocinaba, lo comprendo, a veces me siento mal con el, se empeño en que el solo llevaría todos los gastos de la casa, además de soportarme , tiene que mantenerme, aunque no quiera voy a buscar un trabajo, si eso are, no me importa si se opone, no puedo dejar que el cargue con todo, (bostezo) estoy muy cansada voy a dormir.

Wow, hoy si que me sorprendí, resulta que nuestra facultad será trasladada al campus universitario, aunque ya se estaban tardando, somos los únicos que aun estamos solos! Me quedara un poco mas lejos, pero no importa, parezco una niñita, ya lo se, pero que importa, creo que me hará muy bien un cambio, aunque no es precisamente un gran cambio, seguiremos con los mismos maestros, los mismos compañeros, y todo, bueno eso es lo que creo, que dirá Albert cuando se lo cuente, hoy no le pude decir nada, ha estado trabajando muy duro, parezco su hija, me compra todo lo que necesito, uyyy cada vez que lo pienso me siento muy mal (mira el reloj) ya es muy tarde, donde andará Albert, me preocupa que tan tarde ande en la calle, últimamente ha estado muy misterioso, que se traerá entre manos, será que encontró un nuevo empleo, pero si fuera eso ya me lo hubiera dicho, mañana le preguntare y hablare con el sobre ponerme a trabajar, aunque ya se lo que dirá, en fin.

Hoy por fin pude hablar con Albert, lo estuve esperando hasta tarde, le conté sobre el cambio al campus, se alegro mucho, pues las instalaciones son mejores para hacer mas practicas, también le comente sobre lo de trabajar, y claro me dijo exactamente lo que pensaba " pero Candy, como crees que te dejare trabajar, no, no y no, ya te he dicho que por ahora lo único en que tienes que emplear tu tiempo es para estudiar" trate de persuadirlo, pero fue inútil, le dije que ahora serian mas gastos por que es mas lejos, y claro, me dijo "eso no es problema, si es necesario trabajar horas extras lo hare" es imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a ese hombre, es un necio, aunque debo reconocer que me gusta, siento que le importo a alguien. Le pregunte de por que ha llegado tan noche, y esta muy misterioso, no me explico nada, solo me dijo "trabajo, es solo trabajo Candy" aunque no le creo nadita ¡eh! Será acaso que.. ya tiene novia, no debo ser egoísta pero no me gusta la idea de no ser la única en su vida, vaya que egoísta soy, supongo que son celos de hermana, porque si seria súper padre que se enamorara, ¿o no?

Otra vez esa canción, como se supone que lo olvide, me encanta escuchar la radio, pero en todo momento pasan la canción, (apaga la radio) si es mejor en silencio, hay Terry cuanto te extraño…

Por fin llego el día y mañana será el primer día en el campus, Anne esta muy emocionada también, pues el chico con el que quiere, estudia diseño grafico ahí, esta súper loquita por el no me acuerdo donde fue que lo conoció, mm creo que se fue a un antro, y ahí lo vio, ella dice que esta súper guapo, pero si es como dice seguramente tendrá mucha competencia. Bueno lista y requeté lista para mañana, a dormir y a levantarse temprano…..

Estuvo de lujo mi día, el campus es lindísimo, los maestros nos dieron chance de echar la flojera claro nos advirtieron que solo hoy, y claro Anne casi me llevaba arrastrando, me tomo de la mano, y ni siquiera me dijo agua va, cuando sentí ya íbamos en camino, estaba muy emocionada, buscaba y buscaba a su galán, pero tuvo un mal día no lo encontró por ningún lado, le hablaba a su cel. y directito al buzón, yo creo que anoto mal el numero, se lo dije y puso su cara de decepción, que desilusión, tenía mucha curiosidad de verlo, será tan guapo como dice.

Le platique a Albert, por fortuna hoy llego temprano, fuimos a traer todo lo de la despensa, y en el camino le iba contando, estaba muy feliz, me dijo que hacía tiempo no me veía así, que le agradecería a Anne por hacerme reír, y todo iba muy bien pero otra vez esa canción, en las pantallas de exhibición, el video, su primer video, me quede como idiota viéndolo , las lagrimas salieron sin poder controlarlas, sentí que el corazón lo apretaban tan fuerte que dejaría de latir, me maree un poco y como siempre Albert a mi resácate, no quiso alejarme, solo me apretó el hombro, pero con ese gesto supe que era el consuelo que estaba esperando, seque mis lagrimas, trague saliva, y dando un enorme suspiro nos alejamos, llegando a la casa ya no quise hablar nada me disculpe con Albert y me fui a mi habitación, y a desahogarme, (recordó) se ve tan guapo, ese corte que tiene lo hace verse fantástico, lo veo y me dan unas ganas de besarlo, creo que siento sus cálidos labios sobre los míos, siento su manos acariciando mi cuerpo, creo que solo me hago daño, pero es involuntario (cayeron lagrimas)…..

Hoy en la escuela Anne se dio a la tarea de buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras, definitivamente ese no es su numero, trato de hablar hasta que le contestaron, jajaja una abuelita jajaja, quería que la acompañara pero esta vez le dije que no, tengo que aprovechar al máximo cada segundo, Albert hace un gran esfuerzo para pagar mi educación, así que me quede en el aula esperando al profesor, y oh sorpresa! NO LLEGOO, así que decidí ir a la cafetería tal vez ahí encontraría a Anne y a Paty, pero no estaban, así que tome asiento, después de un rato sentí como si alguien me observara, busque quien podría estar mirándome, y nada, tome mi café y otra vez la misma sensación, voltee y no vi nada, pero cuando regrese la vista casi me da un infarto estaba frente a mi en mi mesa, ese chico! Como era de esperarse di un grito! El solo se disculpo dijo que no era su intensión asustarme, y me puse como jitomate, cuando toda la cafetería me veía, quería salir de inmediato, así lo hice y este atrevido fue tras de mi, me hablo y nuevamente se disculpo, me pregunto mi nombre y en que facultad iba yo le dije "Candice White y voy en enfermería" vio que estaba molesta, me pidió nuevamente disculpas, y después muchas veces mas jajaja fue muy divertido, primero estaba un poco enojada, después poco a poco me fui relajando y fue cuando lo pude observar detenidamente, ya pasado el coraje lo vi, y vaya que veía! Wow es muy guapo, tiene unos lindos ojos, y….. mm me habla Albert …..

Continuara….


End file.
